


Orphan Tears

by yourfriend_fishy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, Dadza, Fight Club - Freeform, Gen, Highschool AU, Siping on Orphan tears, Slight DreamNotFound, Slight Karlnapity, Slight Wilhachu, Techno is orphan, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriend_fishy/pseuds/yourfriend_fishy
Summary: Technoblade is in charge of a fight club against the popular boys. And things get out of hand. Also Dadza. No graphic descriptions of violence, but very violent in general.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My adhd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+adhd).



> Technoblade  
> (This is a prologue btw)  
> *PLEASE READ*  
> TW: Murder, alcohol abuse, and Schizophrenia  
> I am using Schizophrenia to make Techno's voices seem human, I am EXTREMELY SORRY if I portray Schizophrenia in the wrong way, if you have any things I should change or stop doing PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I have done research but I am still not fully educated. This is not saying that everyone with Schizophrenia acts upon their orders, but Techno has always been a subject of peer pressure.

Technoblade was only six years old when he did it, he was walking down the dark streets in his neighborhood, if you could call it a street. Most of the houses weren't even houses, they were trailers. So the streets were small and thin, almost like a alleyway. He was walking around to stall for time, he didn't want to go home. His dad just come home from work and had immediately taken out some kind of alcohol, and his mom had never cared about him, she didn't care about anything. His Schizophrenia was horrible tonight, but his family was too poor to even buy Anti-psychotics, not like they would. They would tell him things, and they would get more persuasive the longer he heard them. He started humming Happy Birthday, that was always what he went to when it was getting too overwhelming. 

The voices slowly started faded out and he could hear his own thoughts again, he decided that was a good time to head inside. He walked into the drafty long trailer, it smelled of beer and cigarettes. His father sat in the brown leather sofa chair, watching boxing. He had always loved boxing, it seemed to be the only thing he payed attention to. 

"Finally." His father slurred. 

"Where have you been?" His mother asked. 

"Out." He responded.

"What does 'out' mean." She bickered.

"Where else is 'out', you never let me go anywhere that isn't the trailer park." He bickered back.

"Well you should be more care-" Before she finished her sentence, his father butted in

"Shut up bitch, I'm watching TV." He grabbed her by the arm. Techno didn't like her either, but she was still his mom, and he didn't like him talking to her like that. _Hurt him. He deserves it._ The voices started, he ignored. 

"She was only talking." He argued. 

"That- I don't care." He stuttered. _He's being unreasonable. Hurt him. Cut him. Anything._ It was louder now, Techno recalled the small dagger in his pocket. 

"Techno, calm down." His mother instructed. He only then realized he was hyperventilating. He tried to calm down, he really did. His father stood up, A six foot three man, with a scruffy brown beard. He stood above his son, a giant compared to Techno. The voices were reeling now. Technoblade clutched the small pocket knife. 

_Hurt him. Stab him. You have the knife._ Techno heard his fathers voice 

_You are nothing._ He told him. _You are a horrible son, you are the reason I am like this. You should just die._ His words angered him, they made him ferocious. He knew deep down that his father wasn't even sober enough to form these intricate sentences. 

Suddenly the voices stopped. The silence was unbearable. Technoblade took the dagger out of his pocket. And suddenly it was in his father, he twisted the knife making a terrible sound come from his fathers mouth. 

"T-techno-" His mother cried. He turned towards his mother, almost in a animal state. The silence was driving him insane. He ran at his mother, not concerned by his father anymore, he had new prey. His mother ran into the small bedroom and grabbed a small gun and held Techno at gunpoint. 

Techno froze, he wasn't even looking at his mother. 

"Technoblade...please...don't listen to the voices. I know I can't always provide for you and I know I-" 

"Mom," He started.

"Yes Techno?" She asked.

"The voices haven't spoken once." Just like that he plunged his knife into his mothers stomach. She let out a small scream. He released the knife from her, and she fell to the ground, limp and dying. 

"Techno..." She whispered. He wasn't listening, he had to deal with his father and prepare to dispose the bodies. 

"I love you..." She whispered, as her last breath slipped through her lips. He had stopped at the doorway, just close enough to hear her. He felt his eyes watering, but the deed was already done. He stepped outside to the hall to side his father on the ground, very dead. 

He grabbed two trash bags and stuffed each body into there separate bags, he wished he could bury his mother, but he was out of time. He had to get out of here. 

He grabbed his mothers credit card and a few spare clothes and utilities, and headed straight for the closest Motel

Technoblade is six years old, and has murdered two people. 


	2. First Day, Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techoblade gets used to his new teachers and peers at High school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So this not part of the prologue and its been 12 twelve years sense the incident. Techno is still treated differently tho. I am also extremely sad and tired while writing this so excuse me if the quality is as best as in the last chapter. This is gonna be bit longer of a chapter btw

_Where is the damned place?_ Thought Technoblade. He had been searching for his new English class for over five minutes, which doesn't sound like a lot, but it is. Finally, after what seemed like he had searched the whole school, he found his class.

English 101.

Techno ran in and abruptly stops at the door way to catch his breath. He finally went to go sit down when his teacher called him.

"Ah, you must be D-" The teacher began.

"Technoblade. Call me Technoblade." Techno interrupted. 

"Em...Okay, Technoblade, My name is Mr. Phil, please take that seat over there," He pointed to the empty seat in the back of the room. 

"If you need anything, please let me know, now back to the lesson." Mr. Phil continues on his lesson on what sounded like Greek mythology, but Techno wasn't really listening, he already knew all of that, he sat down in his selected seat and zoned out.

He caught a few students giving him glance's, maybe it was his pink hair, or his tall, intimidating physic, or maybe that he went by-

"Technoblade!" Mr. Phil called. 

Techno was brought back into reality, startled. 

"Are you paying any attention to this lesson?" Mr. Phil asked.

"Yes sir." Techno muttered.

"Really? Then why did Theseus's father end his life?" Mr. Phil asked, clearly trying to make a mockery of him.

"Because Theseus was going to slay the Minotaur, which was basically impossible. And his father was so overcome by dread and fear of his son dying that he ended his own life by hurling himself of a cliff, which is ironic considering that's how Theseus died, getting hurled off a cliff by his mother." Techno explained. 

Mr. Phil stared at Technoblade, actually, everyone was staring at Technoblade.

"Correct." Mr. Phil said, with a small smirk on his face, he knew he liked this student. 

Techno continued to zone out for the rest of class. 

\-----

Techno walked out of his math class, exhausted. It was time for lunch. 

Techno walked into the cafeteria, and sat at a table furthest from anyone. He wasn't hungry, and he would never get whatever they made here. What he did want was his Anti-psychotics. He grabbed his water bottle and popped the pill into his mouth, after a bit of struggle, it went down. When he looked back down he saw a scrawny blonde boy across from him, smiling at him happily.

"Ello!" The boy spoke. He seemed young enough to be a freshman, he must be confident if just went up to a junior and started talking. 

"Uh...Hello." Techno muttered. 

"I'm Tommy, and your Technoblade right?" He asked. 

"Uh. Ya that's me." Techno was confused on why some random guy was talking to him. 

"Pogchamp! Now can you help me with my homework-" He started.

Suddenly a tall man ran up to Tommy and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"So fucking sorry bout' him, I was telling him about you and your absolute monologue to our dad, and he immediately took that as a opportunity to get some homework done." The man explained.

He was his brother then. He seemed tall enough to be a senior. He had fluffy brown hair and a almost grudge outfit, seemed like the kind of guy to write a song for a girl he simped for. Now that he thought about it, Techno had seen him in his English class.

"Oh! Where are my manners, I'm William, but everyone just calls me Wilbur. And you've already met Tommy..." He explained.

"I'm the superior brother!" Tommy joked. 

"Ya..." Techno muttered. 

"Seriously how did you know all that, it really made a fucking fool out of dad." Tommy questioned.

"Dad?" Technoblade was confused on why he was calling someone dad.

"Oh ya, Mr. Phil as you know 'em is our dad!" Wilbur explained. 

"Then why don't you get special treatment or something?" Technoblade had a lot of questions. 

"He swore when we got into high school that we wouldn't..." Tommy pouted. 

"That sucks." Technoblade said jokingly. 

"Well we should be going, Tommy's friend is waiting for us." Wilbur explained. Wilbur grabbed Tommy by the arm and started dragging him away, but Tommy resisted. 

"If ya ever hang to out let us know," Tommy said before being dragged off. Techno heard several cuss words as Wilbur scolded him. 

_Weirdo's_ _._ Techno thought. 

\-----

Half way through lunch Technoblade went to go sit with them. 

The wolf is stronger in a pack.


	3. Making some...friends..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade meets and discovers some important people, and decided whether he likes them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a tad late, I had french food day with family :D   
> We get to meet some new characters!! I was really excited to write these guys in too!
> 
> *slight dnf*
> 
> Clay=Dream
> 
> Nick=Sapnap

Technoblade walked outside into the courtyard where he found the bleachers. He walked onto the first step, the ridges of bleacher when't in between his sneakers. He walked up to the last step and sat down. The cold seat was nice in the warm day. 

He noticed a guy in a lime green hoodie, with a smaller guy in a blue shirt under his arm. The guy in a lime green hoodie watched intensely at the game in amusement, the smaller one didn't seem to care very much. 

Technoblade looked down to where the lime green hooded man was looking, there were only five people playing. The referee blew the whistle and the boys scattered around, most of them went to the locker room, but one headed the complete opposite direction, towards the two guys on the bleachers. Technoblade stared at the group as the football player greeted the two. 

The smaller man noticed Technoblade looking at them, Techno tried to look away in time, but it was too late, they had already made eye-contact. Technoblade looked away in embarrassment, but from the corner of his eye he saw the one in a blue shirt whisper into the green hooded man's ear. Techno turned towards him and fully saw the guy in the green hoodie's face. 

He was an attractive guy, Techno could give him that. He had fluffy dirty blond hair, like the color of wet sand at a beach. He was a little tanner than the other two, and he had light freckles. His cheekbones were almost as strong as Wilbur's, and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green.

Technoblade turned away once again. 

The green hooded man walked towards Techno, which terrified Techno. The football player and the man in the blue shirt walked behind him. 

"Hey man" Said the green hooded man.

Technoblade didn't answer. 

"You're in my biology right?" He continued. 

Technoblade wouldn't answer.

"Well at least speak." Said the man in a blue shirt. 

"Hello." Technoblade muttered. 

"Quite a voice ya got there." The football player snickered. 

"Oh don't make fun of him Nick." Said the green hooded man. 

The football player, now presumably known as Nick, laughed and looked out onto the field. 

"I'm Clay," The green hooded man told Technoblade. 

He gestured to the smaller man. 

"This shorty is George." Clay snickered.

"Shut up you prick." George laughed and lightly pushed Clay. 

"And this is Nick." Clay swung his arm around Nick. Nick hunched back in surprise and laughed. 

They seemed like they enjoyed each other. Like they've known each other there whole life, must be nice. 

"You're the one who bested Mr. Phil right?" George asked. 

"I mean- I wouldn't call it 'bested', I only answered his question." Techno responded, he tried to be careful of what he said. 

"I'm pretty sure he didn't want you to answer." Nick muttered, in a snarky tone. 

"Sorry bout' him, he used to be Mr. Phil's favorite student, but ever sense you showed up..." Clay laughed.

"Ever sense you knew the answer to something he hasn't even taught us yet." George looked at him amazed. 

"How'd, no offense, YOU of all people do that?" Clay asked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Techno asked, slightly irritated. 

"Well, I don't know, you don't really talked so how did you do it, you must have had google open or something?" Clay accused. 

"Ever thought I just knew the answer? Just because I'm anti-social and not a Mr. Popular boy like you doesn't mean I'm stupid." Technoblade stood up to face them now. 

"Oh come on now." Clay looked irritated. 

"I'm going to walk away now." Technoblade started walking down the bleachers. 

"You could join us if you want." Clay called out.

"No thanks." Technoblade said under his breath. 

_Not to self, stay away from them._ Technoblade told himself that for the rest of the day.

_Stay away from them._


	4. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade meets some new characters and has to make a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEELLOO! So sorry this is so late I was taking a break from social media :] I know the last chapters have been kinda slow BUT THE ACTULLY PLOT STARTS HERE I PROMISE!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Technoblade stepped out of the old apartment he barely manages to afford, and took a good look at it. It had white shutters, which poorly contrasted the brown and red bricks. The bricks had turned a slight green from all the moss and algae it attracts when it rains. The place was two stories tall, and there was about four rooms on each floor, which means he had neighbors which he just _loved._ Technoblade looked past the apartment to the oak tree next to it, it had vines starting to grow on it, he loved the vines. They started a dark green at the step and the leaves slowly started turning into a deep red. Every Wednesday Techno would tend to the tree and the vines to keep them growing. They were the only thing he liked about this old dump.

Technoblade realized it was a Monday and he needed to go to school. 

\------

Techno stepped into the school and ran to his English class, which took him a extra five minutes since he could never remember where it is. He found Wilbur outside the classroom waiting for him. 

"Where have you been mate? Iv'e been waiting for forever!" Wilbur complained. 

"I was enjoying nature Wilbur, cut me some slack." Technoblade explained. 

"Ya ya whatever, but Mr. Phil won't be very happy bout' that." Wilbur teased as they walked into the room. The room was the same as ever, and Mr. Phil was still teaching about some grammar thing. 

"Ah! Techno, glad you could make it." Mr. Phil exclaimed. 

"Sorry I was late Mr. Phil, I understand if I'm given detention." Techno braised himself for yelling. 

"Nah mate, its fine, it happens to all of us." Mr. Phil smiled. Techno looked up at Mr. Phil and then back at Wilbur, who looked just as dumb-founded as he did. 

Technoblade went to sit down as he caught a few glances from other students. Being the favorite student by the teacher does not make you favorite student by the students. He sat down on the cold slightly teal green chair and zoned out for the rest of class. 

\------

Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy walked into the Cafeteria, they were talking, but most the conversation was Tommy going on about the new _Animal Crossings_ update. 

"Nerd." Techno teased him.

"Its not nerdy, its gaming you prick." Tommy got defensive. 

They sat down at there usual spot, which was closest to the trash cans but Techno liked it that way, no one bothered them until the end of lunch. Technoblade noticed a small boy, probably a freshman like Tommy, with fluffy brown hair and a child-like demeanor, even more than Tommy. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy high-fived the boy now known as Tubbo. 

"Technoblade, meet Tubbo, Tubbo meet Technoblade." Wilbur introduced. Technoblade loomed over Tubbo, the height difference was quite large, making it hard for the two to talk. 

"Hello Technoblade!" Tubbo held his hand out for a handshake, and Technoblade took it. 

"Hey." Technoblade mumbled. Wilbur never told him there was going to be another person here, let alone a kid. 

Suddenly a short guy walked over and put his arm around Tommy, he wore a dark gray beanie, with red white and blue strips, and a blue jacket with white strips down the seems. 

"Eyyyy big man, how you be??" The guy said, in a poor Mexican accent. 

"Big Q!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Good to see ya big man!" This  _ Q _ figure greeted. 

_ Q _ looked at Technoblade.

"Eyyy man, who is this?"  _ Q _ asked. 

"I'm Technoblade." Techno introduced himself bitterly.

Suddenly this Q character looked concerned.

"Oooh! Your the guy who told of Clay right? Hah! That takes some guts man! I'm Alex!" Alex really liked to talk, Techno didn't like it.

"Why, because he's some fancy popular guy with women at his beck and call all the time? He seems like he's up his own ass." Techno complained. 

"Eyy man, don't say that about big C!" Alex jokingly argued. Technoblade stood up to gain some height on this guy, he was getting a little to cocky for Technoblades taste. He saw Alex's expression change as soon as he stood up. He was afraid. 

"Heh, um," Alex cleared his throat. 

"Well, I think I should be going..." Alex started walking away.

"Hm." Techno grunted. Technoblade looked over the cafeteria to see Alex walk up to Clay and his friends. Clay gave him a strange look, he didn't like it. Clay whispered to Nick and handed him a index card, and before you know it Nick was walking to Technoblade. 

"Hey...Clay wanted me to give you this. Also fuck off with Alex." Nick snapped.

"Ya ya whatever, give me the card." Technoblade grabbed the card. Wilbur and Tommy laughed at the whole situation and the rest of the day went fine.

\------

Technoblade stepped into the old library and started his work, he set down his bag and picked up the new returned books. 

_ Nonfiction, nonfiction, fantasy, horror, the art of war...  _ Technoblade thought to himself as he set the books on the shelf.

He had been working this job for ten years now, The actual Librarian knew him even when he had brown hair. But sense the Librarian was getting pretty old, he was kinda in charge of the place. Halfway through his work, he remembered the small index card in his coat pocket. 

_ The Librarian won't mind if I take a small break. _ Techno thought to himself. 

He grabbed his coat and started rummaging through his pockets, until he finally found the index card. He looked at the big lettered of the card.

**FIGHT CLUB**

**3 PM-4 PM**

**LOOK ON BACK FOR MORE DETAILS**

Technoblade did as he was told, and looked on the back.

_Hello Technoblade, It's Clay, so I see that your kinda a strong person sooo I thought you would like to join._

_Here's the number for the group chat._

And just as he promised there was a phone number for the group chat. 

_Of course he would have a business card_ and _a group chat for a fight club._ Technoblade snickered. 

\------

"You fuckin' what?" Wilbur nearly spat out his drink. 

"I know it sounds weird, and I really don't even think I'm going to join, I texted him and I need a team, a name, and at least some fighting skills, and I only have one of those three things." Technoblade joked.

"Well, em, I guess Tommy and I could be your team?" Wilbur asked.

"Aw guys you don't have to do that for me." Technoblade said in a cutesy tone. 

"Seriously man! Let us to it!" Tommy argued. 

"Well I guess if you want to so bad..." Techno started.

"Yes!" Wilbur and Tommy both said, as they gave each other a high five.

"You could see if Tubbo would join?" Wilbur offered.

"Ughh no, he's sooo clingy." Tommy whined.

"I'll ask him after school." Techno reassured Wilbur. 

\------

Techno was about to walk home when he saw Tubbo standing outside, so he thought might ask him.

"Hey, uh. Tubbo was it?" Technoblade asked awkwardly.

"Yep that's me!" Tubbo smiled happily. 

"Uh- ya- so I was wondering if you'd like to join my team in a fight club." Technoblade asked bluntly.

Tubbo looked at him for a moment, then started doing something that he first thought was hyper-ventilating, but what he soon discovered to be him laughing. After Tubbo had finished that and had come into consideration that Technoblade was being serious, he answered. 

"Uh, no thanks Techno, but I appreciate the offer!" Tubbo politely declined. From the parking lot Techno heard a honk of a car and looked over to see a a middle aged man in a New York Yankees cap peeking out of his hybrid.

"Tubbo, come on I got places to be!" He called out. 

"Coming dad!" Tubbo yelled back.

"Sorry I got to go." Tubbo started walking. 

"Have fun with your club!" He said before returning into his car. 

_I guess only three people then._ Technoblade thought. 

\------

Techno blade sat down on his brown leather couch and opened his old phone given to him by the Librarian. He opened the conversation he started with Clay and started typing.

_Hello?_

_Hi Technoblade :)_

_Soooo I got a team, and I had fighting skills to begin with_

_I think im ready for the club_

_lol u need a name_

Technoblade froze.

They needed a name. 


End file.
